


Явление первое

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Криденс "знакомится" со своим обскуром.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Криденсу тут лет 13-14, по идее.   
> Изначально это задумывалось как ретеллинг "Девочки со спичками", но обскур канонично влез невовремя :D  
> Хедканоны про обскура в количестве.

Первыми всегда начинали замерзать руки. Из-за листовок Криденс не мог спрятать в карманы обе руки одновременно и попеременно грел то левую, то правую, что не слишком-то улучшало положение дел. В моменты вроде этого собственные руки вызывали у Криденса стойкие ассоциации с неповоротливыми клешнями.  
На его ладонях все еще были заметны побледневшие следы; в последний раз мать наказывала его три дня назад, и возвращаться домой сейчас, не сумев раздать все листовки, ему было страшнее, чем заморозить руки окончательно. Пройдет еще немного времени, Криденс знал это точно, и он просто перестанет чувствовать пальцы. Лучше уж полное отсутствие ощущений, чем обжигающая боль, появлявшаяся в те моменты, когда пряжка ремня вспарывала кожу.  
Люди, шедшие мимо, как назло отворачивались и огибали его по широкой дуге, не желая ничего знать про тяжелую борьбу Вторых Салемцев. Незадолго до Рождества и прочих крупных торжеств с раздачей листовок обязательно начинались проблемы. Увлеченные предпраздничной суетой, люди не хотели портить себе настроение, читая о зле, воцарившемся в мире. Они, конечно же, имели право торопиться домой. Туда, где их наверняка ждала горячая еда, теплая постель и любимые родственники. У Криденса не было ничего из перечисленного, не было у него даже пальто и шляпы, столь необходимых в холодное время года. Не хватило денег — так сказала его мать. Честити пальто и шляпа требовались больше, чем Криденсу, она же девушка, хрупкая, слабая. Все верно, вот только Честити намного реже, чем его, посылали раздавать листовки на углу, и ее слабое здоровье опасности не подвергалось.  
Криденс шмыгнул носом и привычно утерся рукавом пиджака, а когда вновь поднял голову, то густо покраснел от стыда, поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд статного господина в дорогом темном пальто.  
Что за невезение! Надо же было Криденсу продемонстрировать свои дурные манеры именно в этот момент! Статного господина и его запоминающееся пальто мальчик периодически видел в толпе и раньше, про себя решив, что тот работает или живет где-то неподалеку от их церкви, но прежде никогда еще не встречался с ним взглядом. Криденс в принципе старался не смотреть людям в глаза, отлично зная, что прочитает на их лицах. Презрение. Снисхождение. Раздражение.  
Незнакомый господин был очень красивым, важным, со слегка посеребренными сединой висками и густыми бровями. Криденс раньше восхищался им издалека, как чужестранцем из далекого, несомненно роскошного мира, и думал, что получить от него взгляд, полный презрения, ему было бы больнее, чем от других. Этот мужчина никогда не брал у него листовки (еще бы! У такого серьезного наверняка есть дела поинтереснее, чем борьба с ведьмами), но, по крайней мере, не отталкивал Криденса в сторону, когда шел мимо, а как-то раз даже сунул ему в руку несколько мелких монет, предложив «купить себе что-нибудь вкусное». Вместо того, чтобы последовать его совету, Криденс принес монеты в церковь и спрятал под шатающуюся половицу в своей комнате. Он собирался воспользоваться ими только в случае крайней необходимости. Наесться досыта он сможет и когда-нибудь в будущем, а деньги необходимо экономить, если не хочешь прослыть _избалованным_.

В недоброжелательном настоящем времени незнакомец поджал губы и отвернулся раньше, чем Криденс снова опустил голову.  
Вряд ли он задержался на перекрестке дольше обычного и продолжил наблюдать за действиями Криденса, но мальчику хватило и этого единственного взгляда. Действительно. От него — больнее. Отшатнувшись, как после удара (впрочем, когда его била мать, отшатываться запрещалось), Криденс повернулся и чуть ли не бегом ретировался в ближайшую подворотню.

Оказавшись там, Криденс привалился спиной к груде коробок, сложенных в кучу рядом со стеной дома, медленно сполз вниз и обнял себя за плечи. Листовки он чуть раньше бросил в одну из коробок и накрыл сверху другой, чтобы их не унесло ветром. Он знал, что должен немедленно подняться на ноги и вернуться на угол, чтобы разобраться с оставшимися листовками или (где бы взять на это смелость) попросту бросить бумаги здесь и вернуться в церковь, но никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. В подворотне было заметно теплее, чем на улице, ветер, ранее пробиравший его до самых костей, здесь был ограничен в перемещениях и лишь взлохмачивал его короткие волосы да неприятно холодил затылок.  
Криденс пообещал себе, что посидит тут всего пару минут, а потом обязательно займется делом. Ему бы только отдохнуть. Чуть-чуть. Согреться. И забыть про тот уничтожающий взгляд.  
 _Разве можно осуждать человека за то, что он простужен?_  
 _Можно. Мама ведь говорила, что он никогда не болеет по-настоящему, просто отлынивает от работы. А этот мужчина, к тому же, будет считать, что он неряха, которому лень лишний раз вытащить платок._  
 _Попробуй его вытащить, когда едва чувствуешь руки!_  
Криденс снова машинально шмыгнул носом и едва не расплакался от обиды на себя.  
Были бы у него спички! В этом случае он мог бы развести костер из этих никому не нужных коробок и согреться по-настоящему. А если бы мама не наказывала его за любые, даже самые маленькие _чудеса_ , то он… Руки от плеч до запястий покрылись мурашками. Наверное, и ладони тоже, но они снова норовили потерять чувствительность. Криденс поспешно сунул руки в карманы.  
Когда же он наконец избавится от подобных крамольных, греховных мыслей. То, что он, будучи совсем маленьким, называл чудесами, на самом деле имело прямое отношение к магии и лишний раз доказывало, что он пошел в родную мать. То есть, был грязным, порочным, мерзким созданием, совсем как она.  
Он почти ничего не помнил о времени, проведенном с настоящей матерью, но был абсолютно уверен, что она не била его за те несерьезные магические трюки, что он когда-то мог совершать. Раньше, если ему становилось холодно, в его ладонях мог вспыхнуть небольшой огонек, дарящий тепло и при этом не обжигающий ладони. Или по комнате вдруг начинали летать мелкие предметы. Или случалась иная незначительная ерунда.  
Магические уловки постепенно вытеснялись в памяти. С тех пор, как из приюта он перебрался в церковь к ( _новой матери, она обязательно полюбит тебя_ ) Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, то помнил лишь боль от наказаний, неизменно следовавших за «чудесами». Криденс пытался объяснить приемной матери, что делает это не специально и сам не понимает, как ему это удается, но она не желала ничего слушать. Она стала пускать в ход ремень именно из-за того, что он колдовал. Позже список возможных провинностей разросся до невообразимых, по его меркам, размеров. Приемная мать била его часто и охотно, словно пыталась ударами изгнать из его тела самого Дьявола. В особо ужасные ночи Криденс не мог спать на спине из-за ран от проклятой пряжки ремня, а серебристые листья, красовавшиеся на ней, дождем сыпались ему на голову в ночных кошмарах.  
Однако этому жестокому методу воспитания нельзя было отказать в действенности. Криденс чуть ли не возненавидел свой греховный дар и перед сном стал молиться о том, чтобы _чудеса_ не происходили больше никогда. Он мог попросить, чтобы они случались в отсутствие приемной матери, да только вскоре перестал верить, что от нее можно что-либо утаить. В пределах церкви он нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности, в какой бы темный угол ни пытался забиться.  
Никаких тебе больше чудес (грехов), Криденс, будь послушным и не мечтай о невозможном.  
Но Криденс мечтал, ведь только в мире фантазий он мог на время почувствовать себя в безопасности. Вот и сейчас, сидя на грязном асфальте, мучаясь от холода и стыда, он закрыл глаза и представил, что буквально в следующий момент в подворотню зайдет тот самый незнакомец. Он будет расстроен из-за того, что невольно огорчил мальчика. Присядет рядом, не беспокоясь из-за того, что перепачкает белоснежный подбой своего пальто. Протянет к Криденсу (само собой, теплые) руки и _обнимет_ его. На этом моменте у Криденса перехватило дыхание. Он постоянно видел, как на улицах люди обнимали друг друга и держались за руки, но для него самого подобные прикосновения были явлением исчезающе-редким. Мать, как и Честити, не любили обнимать его и делали это лишь в тех случаях, когда им нужно было изобразить перед кем-то счастливую семью. Можно было выразиться и короче: они его не любили.  
Зато в воображении Криденса любить его мог кто угодно, включая идеального незнакомца. Тот обнял бы его, обдав запахом какого-нибудь дорогого одеколона, и объяснил, что совсем не считает Криденса плохим, а морщился, глядя на него, из-за мыслей о чем-то другом, совсем с ним не связанным. Может, незнакомец посидел бы с ним какое-то время, баюкая в объятиях, а потом сказал, что хочет помочь ему. Стать для него другом. Забрать когда-нибудь от Мэри Лу…  
Криденс хотел развить эту фантазию и представить, как незнакомец, к тому моменту уже ставший для него близким человеком, приведет его в свой величественный (а какой еще он у него может быть) дом и предложит нарядить вместе большую ель, вроде тех, что ставили перед Рождеством в крупных магазинах, но и в его собственном сознании жил подлый голос, подозрительно похожий на голос матери, портящий любую игру. _Брось,_  — говорил он. —  _Ты никому не нужен. Ты урод, таких, как ты, и вовсе не должно существовать. Когда-нибудь всех ведьм и колдунов сожгут на кострах, или утопят, или публично расстреляют, а тот человек, как думаешь, не будет ли он стоять в толпе зрителей и смотреть на твои мучения с улыбкой? Если он захочет взять к себе домой ребенка, то найдет в приюте обыкновенного смышленого мальчишку._  
Криденсу с каждым годом все сложнее было сопротивляться влиянию этого голоса. Слишком часто он говорил правду. От Криденса никому не было пользы. Мать с сестрой прекрасно прожили бы и без него, а если вычесть их, то получалось, что миру и вовсе не было до него дела. Ради чего ему подниматься на ноги? Проживи он хоть десять лет, хоть сорок, итог все равно будет один. Никем не любимый, никому не нужный. Небрежно отброшенный на обочину жизни. Мать до самой смерти будет корить его за колдовство, а ведь он, что обидно вдвойне, колдовать больше не способен!  
Криденс из последних сил сдерживал слезы. Он никуда не пойдет. Он ничего не будет делать. Останется здесь и постарается вернуться в мир фантазий, где люди намного добрее, чем в настоящем. Если мечтать о незнакомце с седыми висками и его доме не выходит, можно начать думать о каком-нибудь особом месте, предназначенном для детей вроде него. Для тех, кто умеет (умел) колдовать. Мать все время твердила, что в Нью-Йорке скрывается много ведьм, у некоторых из них наверняка должны были рождаться дети. Как же выходит, что остальные люди о них не знают? Может быть, они рядом, только хорошо прячутся. Закупают продукты в секретных колдовских магазинах, где повсюду стоят котлы и метлы, а с потолка свешиваются гроздья лягушачьих лап. Одеваются в волшебных ателье, где костюмы нужных размеров появляются из ниоткуда (его нынешний пиджак жал в плечах, но мать предпочитала не замечать этого), а своих детей учат на дому, показывая ритуалы и заклинания, и водят танцевать на шабаши…  
Он бы согласился отправиться в Ад, если перед этим позволят, хоть чуть-чуть, пожить в подобном магическом мире.  
Криденс замерзал все сильнее и отлично понимал это, но сознательно игнорировал холод. _Наверное, будет как с руками_ , — меланхолично думал он. —  _В конце концов я перестану что-либо чувствовать. Пускай. Останусь здесь, и мне больше ничего не придется делать. Никаких листовок. Никаких молитв и наказаний за провинности. Скоро стемнеет и температура упадет, а значит, я умру быстрее._  
Смерть в тот момент казалась ему скорее другом, чем врагом. Грешники попадают в Ад, и ведьмы тоже, значит, он сможет увидеть свою маму, настоящую маму, а Мэри Лу с ее набожностью не сможет до него добраться. Ад — вот самое надежное место, чтобы спрятаться от нее.  
И как это ему раньше в голову не приходило.

Вероятно, он действительно погиб бы там, упрямо просидев на одном месте всю ночь, без движения, под начинающимся снегопадом. Но в тот момент, когда Криденс, утешающийся мыслями о грядущей встрече с мамой, начал задремывать, какая-то сила буквально подбросила его в воздух и поставила на ноги, цепко вцепившись в плечи. Криденс испуганно вскрикнул и открыл глаза. Он ожидал увидеть рядом с собой человека, может, Мэри Лу, отправившуюся на его поиски, но рядом никого не оказалось. И все же, все же… Никуда не делось ощущение, что кто-то держит его, не позволяя снова рухнуть на землю. Кто-то. Или что-то. Плечи стискивали скорее когти, чем пальцы. Удостоверившись, что Криденс твердо стоит на ногах, то, что держало его, ослабило хватку, а затем, по ощущениям Криденса, вцепилось ему в грудь, запустило когти под кожу, стремясь как можно глубже погрузиться в плоть. На мгновение Криденс почувствовал ярость, обжигающую и всеобъемлющую. Он был силой, с которой стоило считаться. Он не собирался подыхать в какой-то отвратительной подворотне, как бродячий пес, он должен был отомстить каждому, кто вынуждал его желать смерти!  
Он…  
Гнев схлынул так же внезапно, как и возник. Невидимые когти сжались вокруг сердца. Криденс покачнулся, но сумел удержаться от падения.  
Эта сила. Она должна была пугать его, и, разумеется, ему действительно было страшно, но на этом его эмоции не заканчивались. Криденс интуитивно понимал, что проявившаяся сила, эта мощь и ярость, была не чем-то пришедшим извне, а частью его самого. Такого рода сила уже не годилась для того, чтобы зажигать безобидные огоньки или заставлять вальсировать ложки, о нет. И власти над ней у Криденса было еще меньше, чем раньше. Сила казалась чистым злом, огненным обручем, сжимавшим его сердце. Настоящая магия — она должна быть такой? Должна причинять страдания тому, кто ею обладает?  
Действительно думаешь, что это ты ею владеешь, а не наоборот?  
Силе нужен был он. Она хотела выжить, это желание чувствовалось на уровне инстинктов. Она хотела выжить, окрепнуть и поквитаться с каждым, кто по неосторожности окажется на ее пути. Криденс тихонько взвыл от боли. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся сила все сильнее давила изнутри на ребра, словно готовясь разнести в клочья грудную клетку, а в следующую секунду все как будто бы закончилось. Обруч разжался, и Криденс осознал, что стоит уже на улице, нервно озираясь по сторонам. Редкие ( _долго же он сидел в подворотне_ ) прохожие косились на него с опаской, видимо, тоже не могли понять, откуда здесь взялся этот мальчишка. Но до них Криденсу в тот момент не было дела. Его бил сильный озноб, а из глаз все-таки брызнули слезы. Он думал… надеялся… что может распоряжаться хотя бы собственной жизнью. Что же получается, он даже умереть не в состоянии?  
Покосившись на грудь, он убедился, что потрепанный пиджак в том месте, где его коснулись невидимые когти, остался абсолютно цел. Может, ему это все почудилось? И невидимые когти, и злость. Мог ведь он крепко задремать и увидеть кошмар? Он повторил это про себя несколько раз, но так и не поверил.  
Как бы там ни было, не имело смысла возвращаться обратно в подворотню, чтобы еще раз попробовать замерзнуть насмерть. Тяжело вздохнув, Криденс кое-как утер слезы и поплелся в сторону церкви. Теперь он чувствовал бесконечную усталость, и хотелось ему только одного: забыть обо всем случившемся, начиная со взгляда идеального незнакомца. Взгляд и все, что последовало за ним, было намного хуже простых, привычных наказаний от матери.  
Криденс заранее готовился к тому, что сегодня его отхлещут по спине и, может быть, немного по лицу. Он сильно задержался и… колдовал? Против собственной воли? Спас себе жизнь, несмотря на то, что не видел в ней смысла?  
Ему нужно стараться лучше. Усерднее подавлять любые странные порывы и тщательнее следить за мыслями. На самом деле, он совсем не хочет вредить другим, тем более нападать на приемную мать и сестру! Этого желала та сила, а не он!  
 _Проклятое ведьмино отродье._  
Мысль о предстоящем наказании не пугала, а в кои-то веки казалась утешительной. Побои легче переносить, когда чувствуешь за собой вину, а после того, что произошло в подворотне, Криденс был готов поверить в то, что на нем и правда лежит некое страшное проклятье.  
 _Пожалуйста_ , — беспомощно подумал он, на ходу сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. —  _Я буду хорошим и послушным и никогда больше не задумаюсь о самоубийстве, только не позволь этому повториться!  
_  
Далеко за его спиной, в злополучной подворотне, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на холод и усиливающийся снегопад, невидимые когти сгустка стихийной магии с упоением превращали в мелкое крошево забытые им листовки.


End file.
